Imperial Council
The Imperial Council is the place to deal with foreign affairs. Players can visit the Imperial Council to receive tribute from unlocked Envoys, up to three times a day, with a one hour cooldown between each tribute. Players can use Tribute Seals to gain another round of gifts immediately. Completing chapters of the Campaign will unlock this area and additional Envoys. The resources gained with each tribute scale with the Sultan's attributes. All Envoys have a chance to give: Gold, Soldiers, Silver Earrings, or an Agate Ring. Each Envoy may also gift an item exclusive to that Envoy. Players will only receive two items for each tribute, but have a 50% chance to also receive a maid with between 1-5 Charm. Envoys There are currently eight Envoys available in the Imperial Council. Austrian Envoy One of the most important centers of the Habsvurg Monarchy, a strong demonstration of the Holy Roman '' ''Empire. The Austrian maid's max charm bonus is +1. The Austrian Envoy also offers a chance to gain an Energy Orb. Unlocks with completion of Chapter 3 of the Campaign. Safavieh Envoy A powerful Iran and Azerbaijan dynastic state with a powerful army, it brough modern age to Iran. The Safavieh maid's max charm bonus is +2. The Safavieh Envoy also offers a chance to gain a Vitality Orb. Unlocks with completion of Chapter 10 of the Campaign. Venetian Envoy One of the most important city-states of the Renaissance period that dominates the seas, originally part of the Byzantine Empire. The Venetian maid's max charm bonus us +2. The Venetian Envoy also offers a chance to gain a Vigor Orb. Unlocks with completion of Chapter 20 of the Campaign. Russian Envoy A multinational and multicultural state that established when IV. Ivan was given Tsar title, once expanded its borders to Central Asia The Russian maid's max charm bonus is +3. The Russian Envoy also offers a chance to gain an Amulet. Unlocks with completion of Chapter 40 of the Campaign. Wallachian Envoy Wallachia or Walachia is a historical and geographical region of Romania. It is situated north of the Lower Danube and south of the Southern Carpathians. The Wallachian maid's max charm bonus is +4. The Wallachian Envoy also offers a chance to gain a Research Book. Unlocks with completion of Chapter 70 of the Campaign. Hungarian Envoy Hungary is a landlocked country in Central Europe. Its capital, Budapest, is bisected by the Danube River. The Hungarian maid's max charm bonus is +4. The Hungarian Envoy also offers a chance to gain a Politics Book. Unlocks with completion of Chapter 100 of the Campaign. Portuguese Envoy Portugal is a southern European country on the Iberian Peninsula, bordering Spain. The Portuguese maid's max charm bonus is +5. The Portuguese Envoy also offers a chance to gain a Prestige Book. Unlocks with completion of Chapter 140 of the Campaign. Polish Envoy The Polish maid's max charm bonus is +5. The Polish Envoy also offers a chance to gain a Military Book. Unlocks with completion of Chapter 180 of the Campaign. Trivia A post on Facebook gave names for the first 6 maids: Austrian: Magdalena Safavieh: Farah Venetian: Francesca Russian: Tatiana Wallachian: Elena Category:Area Category:NPCs